dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
KD himan
KD himan is one of the DYOM users in GTAForums. He is one of the 2013's Member. He always wanted to create mission in GTA San Andreas but he even don't know how to install Cleo. he watched many YouTube videos about DYOM Missions and Tutorial. but he never came to knew how to install DYOM so he leaved it. First he checked this mod in 2011 but ignored as well. but after trying hardly, he suddenly installed Cleo 4.01 and DYOM 7.10 in his GTA San Andreas by one Video Tutorial. on that day, he was shocked to see a CJ spawning in Grove street like other does. on that day he realised that how dumb he was for installing DYOM Mod. KD himan left the community on June 21, 2014 after requesting a ban due to his studies being affected. Designing Missions Looks buddies! i've installed a New mod for GTA San Andreas! Design Your Own Mission, using this mod, we can Create our own mission and even publish them! but the problem is that i don't know how to create them. KD Himan was happily spreading his joys to friends. but they didn't believed them and ignored them. His life was only become DYOM but he was still to lazy to create a Mission. He started making Mission as Newbies (until now). first he make missions the way like 4 soldiers one side and on other side, police or S.W.A.T, so silly way. but after practicing and practicing, he made his First Mission 5 Missions - Hector Stories. which are not available on DYOM Database because he didnt knew how to publish missions on DYOM Database. but when he came to know, he first posted his Mission - El Castillo Strike. this was not much perfect, with some grammatical mistakes and other weak points. so till he started making 3 Army Based missions. then he moved up to Gangwars and GTA Styled themes. he never choose a Racing theme or Zombie once. after doing so, he first Released his Mission pack - The Serial Killer. which was his one of his succesful projects in DYOM. most of the designers were impressed with it, but because of with not so good English, he can't make it completely. after that, he released his first Storyline. The Tale Of Forelli - Episodes from Vice City. which was used to play with San Vice Map Mod. he only released 1st Beta part of it and leaved it because no one was getting attarcted to it. after that, listening about a MOTW Conest, Mission of the Week, he first participated and won in it, MOTW 16 [ Theme was Protest ] after that, he also won MOTW 18. GFX - Header Logo Artist KD Himan always wanted to be creative, he watched many topics about MP's and Storyline and got very impressed with their Headers and Logos, he always wanted to make a Logo of his storyline. but he didnt knew how he would do that, he always used Picasa to Edit photos but they were not like professional once. one he jumped upto Photoshop, he just downloaded it and opened it, that program was like a maths for him which he hated the most. but still after practising and watching out some tutorials, he made his one and after some days, he become a good Photoshoper. now he don't need any to request everywhere for his logo. Video Commentaries and Gameplays KD Himan signed up for youtube on 2010, never used it much except commenting and liking videos, he started posting videos about showing his WWE Cards and some other silly porn stuffs but he deleted it afterwards knowing that his family have YouTube account also. but after that, he posted a whole playlist of his missions - Hector stories using Fraps and getting a very cheap quality videos. after that, using some good video editings softwares like WMM, he got the right one videos. Future Plans KD Himan is now working on a New Storyline - Grand Theft Auto The Chronicle of Terry Baxtor A.K.A TCoTB.This Storyline will contain up to 15 Missions. He had many Projects to complete which he started a while ago - Delta Force - Operation Nipoelism. -Kendrick Garrison's Stories. -The Tales of Forelli - Episodes from Vice City. -The Thunder Hawks. -The Mexican Cartel. The Tupac Shakur Theory Dhiman is believed to be the user of an account Tupac Shakur. Tupac Shakur is a user in DYOM website that is trash talking people and talking about nonsense topics. Two unknown users investigated the occurrence of Dhiman as Tupac Shakur. They had evidences involving the similarities on how Dhiman and Tupac Shakur talk. They had proven that Dhiman is Tupac Shakur but never told it to the public. Category:Indian Category:DYOM Category:DYOM Trailer Designers Category:DYOM Video Reviewers Category:Banned Users